


Pick-Me-Up

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [48]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Mild Language, Suggestive language, Surprises, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: So Peter has an idea inspired by a dream... Not that kind of dream.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> so this could have gone a completely different direction than I took it  
> prompt: "so I had this really vivid dream..."

“So I had this really vivid dream…”

A dozen or so images passed through Harley’s mind, none of which were fit for public consumption. He set down the knife he was using to cut vegetables and leaned up against the counter while he looked at his boyfriend in interest. “Oh?”

Peter smacked him with a kitchen towel. “Get your mind out of the gutter. Nasty.”

“That wasn’t what you said last night when I-” The towel cut off the rest of his sentence when Peter threw it at his face. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he laughed. “I’ll bite. What was your dream about?”

“I had this really vivid dream of like… swinging with the Spider-Man suit.”

“You do that all the time, babe.”

“No, not  _ in  _ the suit.  _ With _ the suit.”

Harley blinked. “Okay you lost me.”

“I wasn’t wearing the suit. I was hanging on to someone else who was.”

“What, like it was carrying you?”

“Yeah!”

“Huh. Wild.”

“It was insane! I’m so used to having all the control when I’m swinging, but it was exhilarating.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t a nightmare?”

He nodded. “I would do it in real life if I could.”

“Well I can’t exactly be Spider-Man, so unless you have a solution in mind as for how that would be possible-”

“Would you want to?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, you can say no obviously I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, but if I could hold you, you could describe what it feels like?”

“You’re gonna- woah woAH WOAH I FORGOT YOU HAVE SUPER STRENGTH PUT ME DOWN!” He sucked in a breath when he was back on his feet. “Jesus fucking Christ, warn me next time.”

“I’m just saying it’s possible. I can pick you up really easily, and if you wanted to swing with me the option is out there.”

He could feel his heart beating through his chest. “Why do I always forget you can do that?”

“Because I don’t look like I can, and I only do it when we’re alone. Anyways, just think about it please?”

Harley groaned. “You’re insane. Although, I might have a solution that doesn’t involve you picking me up.”

“You love it when I pick you up,” Peter said as he lifted Harley again. 

He yelped. “Okay, babe-”

“Hmm?” He coaxed Harley’s legs around his waist and started placing kisses up and down his jaw. 

“Darlin’, if you don’t want this to turn into a very different type of dream, you gotta-” he gasped when Peter nipped just below his ear “-you gotta stop that.”

“Fine. What’s your solution?”

“It’s a surprise.”

He lifted Harley higher.

“Wait wait ahhhh!” Harley wiggled as he tried to get down. “I have to text Tony, but I might be able to let you see it early. It’s a whole thing, but-”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Peter brushed some of Harley’s hair out of his face. “Want me to put you down now?”

“Please?”

He held him up until Harley’s feet touched the floor, but Harley didn’t let go. “Did you turn into a koala bear on me?”

“You’re crazy,” Harley muttered from where his face was buried in Peter’s shoulder. 

“Aww sweetheart, did I scare you?”

“I hate you.” There was no heat in his words. 

“I love you too, dear.”

“Alright,” he said when he detangled himself from Peter. “I will text Tony and then finish cooking dinner and we will see what he says okay?”

“Okay.” Peter kissed him on the cheek. “Can’t wait.”

~One Week Later~

_ “Holy fucking shit!” _

“Watch your mouth, Spider-Man. Nobody needs to think the new superhero in town corrupted you.”

_ “You’re the worst.” _

“I built myself a suit of armor without you noticing. I beg to fucking differ.”

_ “Then beg.” _

_ “Boys,”  _ Tony’s exasperated sigh came over the radio.  _ “Stop flirting, this is a PR event. Be professional.” _

“Never old man.”

_ “Iron Lad, I can and will ground your ass.” _

“You know, if you think about it, you helped me build this suit, so it’s at least partially your fault-”

Tony didn’t stop yelling for the next five minutes, and Harley was lucky that Peter was holding on so tight or he probably would have dropped him. 

At least the photos looked fantastic. 

**Author's Note:**

> get ahold of me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
